Trying to Live
by Rossetto-chan
Summary: Karin is walking alone in the streets one night when she met with an strange white haired man. she's alone and lost in herself. what will happenned when they fall in love with each other? AU


Hi everyone! I will introduce myself. I'm Rossetto-chan and this is one of my first fanfics here. I apologise if i have mistakes. I hope you like it. I will apreciate all kind of reviews! (sorry if the chapter is short)

Disclaimer: bleach is not mine. It's tite kubo's.

Chapter One

It was a cold night in Karakura Town. The wind blew with force. Everyone were in their houses enjoying a hot cup of chocolate or something to warm them up. Everyone except a beautiful raven hair girl with amazing grey eyes. She seemed to be in his early twenties. She had pale skin, and rounded face. Her hair was long over his waist. She was walking alone in the dark streets.

Nobody in sight. All the people were in their houses. Only an insane person would go out wtih this cold and so late in the night. Only an insane person, but he wasn't insane. He was different from everybody else. He was kind of special.

He kept walking until he reached a beautifil spot to watchthe stars. He took a seat in the soft grass and looked at the dark sky.

She kept walking with no direction. Soon she reached her usually spot to watch the sky, but it wasn't empty like she thought it would. There in the gras, with his bach resting in the railiing was what to seem to be a man with shocking white couldnt see his face properly but she soppose he was in his middle twenties. She didn't recognise him so she thought he should be new in town.

When she was close enough she said "Hey! Who are you?"

He heard a femenine voice behind him. He didn't recognise it tough, but he turned around to see who it was.

He found himself looking into a pair of beautiful grey eyes.

"It's rude to ask someone's name when you didn't introduce yourself"

"Oh, sorry" she seemed to be ashemed "My name is Kurosaki Karin, What's yours?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"What are you doing outside with this cold?" she asked with some interest in her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing" he answered in a bored tone.

"Sorry I shouldn't be bothering you, It will be better if I go now" she said with shame and fear in her voice.

He had wonderful teal eyes, she noticed. He was a really handsome man, she shouldn't be bothering him, He wasn't supposed to be there in the first place, but she just happened to found him. What would happened if they found her with him? Would they dare to do something to him because they were talking? She was afraid. She was afraid they would hurt him.. or even kill him, like they do with ... with her...

"Are you ok?" he asked with worry in her voice? Could it be he was worried for her?

"yes, I'm ok. I need to go" she said and started running in the opposite direction. She ran as fast as her legs allowed her. Quickly she arrived to a dark house in the outskirts of Karakura. She was out of breath. When she recovered she entered to the house. Soon the smoke of cigarettes and the smell of alocho could be smelled.

"where had you been bitch?" a blue haired man with blue eyes asked her with disdain.

"It's not your bussiness" she answered coldly, trying not to show him any kind of weakness.

Soon she was in the floor with a bruised cheek. When she tried to get up, the blue haired man pulled her down and get over her.

"Listen to me bitch!" he shouted furious pinning both of her hands over her head. "you will never talk to me like that again, understood!"

Karin was really afrid but didn't show it "I will talk to you as I wish" she spat to him.

"So, you will have to learn on the hard way" he said with a sadistic grin. He started to tocuh her. First caressing her cheek, then along her nech to her clavage, finally getting to her breast and squeezing them hard.

"Don't touch me Grimmjow!" she screamed.

"what? You don't like it?" he asked laughting evilly.

She screamed. Suddenly Grimmjow wasn't anymore over her, but on the other side of the room with a boken nose.

"You will never touch her like that again if you don't want to die" a blon haired woman said with a terrible cold voice "you girl go now to your room!"

Karin did't need to be tell twice. She went upstairs in less than a minute and locked herself in her room. Once she was secure, she slid through thw wall untill she was sitting in the floor, with her knees in front of her face. She started crying like she had never done before.

He was freezed in his place. The grey eyed beauty was gone in less than a blink. He couldn't believe his eyes, had he been daydreaming? Impossible, he didn't have enough imagination to create such nice girl.

"_What's this?"_he thought to himself picking up a silver chain from the grass. "she may have lost it in her hurry" putting it in her pocket he started to head home, this night was akward enough to him.


End file.
